American Mcgee's JTHM?
by darkcat52
Summary: What if Alice never went to wonderland. who would have went? Johnny C of coarse! More to come! K  for some gore and some strong language.
1. Village of the Doomed

(Back in wonderland-Village of the doomed)

* * *

Johnny fell down far and fast, till finally hitting the ground with a thud.

He got up and looked around. "Were the heck am I?"Johnny said aloud.

"In wonderland, of course." Said the Cheshire cat who had appeared in front Johnny.

"This is Wonderland? What happened to it?" Johnny asked.

"Alice went insane that's what happened." White Rabbit said standing behind Cheshire cat.

"Then get Alice to fix this place! Not me! This isn't my world!" Johnny yelled.

"We would but she killed her self."

"OH."

"Please don't dawdle Johnny we're very indeed!" White Rabbit said and ran off.

"Wait! Well, forget you! I can find my way with out you!"Johnny yelled.

"Easily said then done." Cheshire cat said.

"Ok, Ok, so how do I find my way?" Johnny asked.

"Preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two. And I, myself, don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows. Let your need guide your behavior. Suppress your instinct to lead. Pursue Rabbit."

Cheshire cat said, and then vanished. "Well that was a waste. But if it means I have to find that bunny then ok." Johnny said and he ran off looking of Rabbit. He found a small man walking around with a glowing ball on his back.

"Hey what's with you?" Johnny said looking down at the little guy.

"Our land is destroyed, our spirit crushed." He said looking down.

"What, you not happy or something?" Johnny asked.

"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house." He said and ran off towered a led

"When the path is problematical consider a leap faith, Ride the wind."

The Cheshire cat said and soon was gone again. "What, jump? Are you crazy! I am not going to jump off Th-" He stopped only because Cheshire cat pushed him off the edge. The wind pushed him up and over to the other side.

"See. Your thin frame in light enough to fly over to the side with ease." The Cheshire cat said.

"If had a knife right now I would ripe you to sheds!" Johnny said getting up.

He walked up a lift to an anther small man. "Stir up no trouble, Stanger. The Red Queen's agents are Ruthless."

"So. The Red Queen tock over this place! Well, she doesn't scary me at all! Maybe we can stand up to them."

Johnny said.

"Defiance is useless. While the Queen Reigns, only death can release us from this Misery."

"Crap, so how can I help?" Johnny asked.

"Well, her death could help us. Yes it could, it would!" He said.

Off behind Johnny, he heard Cheshire cat say this."Meta Essence is the life force of wonderland that of your enemies is especially potent. Collect what you can, use it wisely." He ran off and found some. He had gotten hurt when he hit the ground so this helped a lot. {Man that sounded Kiddush}

He made anther turn and found…

"Your knife is necessary, but not sufficient. Always collect what's useful, reject only your ignorance and you may survive."

"Wait, this is what I use kill things with. That'll work." Johnny said with a smile.

"Hey look! There's Rabbit."

"Were?" Johnny said turning around.

There was Rabbit standing there and then he turned tail and ran off again. Growing small as he went, he when in to a small hole.

"Crap! That stupid Rabbit! How am I going to get that small!" Johnny yelled.

"Maybe that guy knows!" Cheshire cat said pointing at a man by the mayor Elder.

Johnny ran towered the man. "Hey you! I've seen what the Red queen has done. Are things really bad as things look here?" Johnny asked

"The truth would reduce you to blubblering baby…Are you the savior Rabbit has been telling us about all this time? Wait...You're not Alice!"

"No… My name is Johnny C. Alice killed her self. Well, I need to get small, about the size of a mouse." Johnny said.

"Oh, well, Call's for serious twisting. You'll need to go's sideways, not forward. If I knew how. I'd go's sideways myself."

"I don't need to be twisted. I need to get small." Johnny said getting a little frustrated.

"The fortress of Doors holds such secrets. But it will take more then a wish to get inside."

"Dang, well thanks anyway." Johnny said.

"Door's have locks, locks have keys, which we don't have lets hope the doors are open." Cheshire cat said.

"Yeah." Johnny said and keep going.

As he went a card soldier come from around the corner, in one swift move cut its head off. He continued on to find a key. He keep on until finding an upper floor. He jumped grabbed leg and pulled up. He keep going till he saw anther man.

"Rabbit told us a champion would come. Are you that Champion? Oh...Wait, your not Alice sorry my mistake."

"Well Alice killed her self so; I think I am the champion."Johnny said. "Also, I need get into the Fortress of Doors. Do you know how?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare. Since the up upheaval we've all become gutless. I can barely risk crossing the road…"

"…"

"But, make your way to the mines-The deepest pit—there's one wiser and braver then myself who might help. He still lives free."

"Ok thanks." As Johnny left the man grabbed him around the legs. "Please kill me I can't take it any more!"

"Umm...I only kill those how deserve it you seem like a nice person."

"I am not! I'm not! I-I Think you look wacky!" With that the man died and Johnny headed for the mines.

To get to the mines he had to jump down to the platform. There was a door when he went through it he was in a new part of the Village. A rope huge from the roof. He jumped of it. The rope led to the ground floor. He turned and found the old man "Oh_, grate, he smokes_. "

"Why are you here? And what do you wont?"

I need to get in to the Fortress of Doors, and please don't talk to me like that."

"Why?"

"I need to get pretty small. Got any Idea on how?"

"Oh yes I do that...For a price…"

"I don't have any money or any thing you would like"

"You're young and full of health, as of I well, I've got bad health."

"And you smoke a lot too."

"Yes that too"

"So what do you wont me to do?"

"In Card Guard's compound a particularly rough Diamond holds the key. Retrieve it and I will repay the favor."

With that Johnny left to get the Diamond.

A few turns later, he came to a miner's cart. "Well better get down there." Johnny said, and got on. The cart went up, and then forward, Johnny sat down and held on. The roof fell in a little but misted him. The cart bumped up and down and went up hills and down them. Then the rails ended at a drop. Johnny jumped off as the cart fell. Safe on solid ground he keep going.

As he went a card soldier ran for him, Axe held out. Johnny hit him twice and killed him. He keep going. He entered the next room he saw a glowing…umm…thing. He ran for only to find it was a…deck of cards.

"52 pickup is a staple of juvenile humor. But when the decks slices and dices, it's no laughing Matter." The Cheshire said and vanished with out a trace.

"I just throw this? Well let's find some one to use these on." Johnny said heading for the left. As he did 2 card soldier ran for him. He lets a few cards fly. The cards went through each one killing them.

He ran till he saw the skull shaped Diamond. "Finally!" He grabbed it and ran up a lift and turned left again. He ran through a portal and came out in a new part of the Village.

"I thought that door would put me back at that old guy?" Johnny asked as Cheshire cat appeared.

"He moved to a new spot, maybe to get his balloon ready for you."

"Why don't people stay in one spot here?" Johnny said and keep going.

Only to cut by a card soldier that had hidden in the shadows by the door. He killed him fast, 2 others hid up on different platforms. He killed them with the deck of cards. He saw a rope hanging form an 8x8 wood pole. He jumped for it only to grabbed it at the end, his feet coming inches from the green water. He climbed up quickly. When he on the lift he saw the old man go through a portal.

"Oh come on!" Johnny yelled and ran after him.

On the other side of the portal, the old man was getting the balloon ready.

"Way didn't you wait of me! I was right there!" Johnny yelled.

"I explain later. Do you have the key?"

"Yep. Had to kill some to get it though."

"Good now hop on we got a long way to go."

And with that they left of the Fortress of Door's

* * *

Review please!


	2. Fortress of Doors

(Wonderland- Fortress of Door's)

* * *

As they went the old man explain to Johnny why he left and other things.

"Inside the Fortress, There's a book that'll tell you how to make a potion that will make you small. It's in side the school. But, you'll need something's that'll help make it."

"Like, what?"

Silence fell over them as they got closer to the Fortress.

"Things, things, Son! You'll know them when you seen them! Oh, and please lets not let the Card soldier's see... Ahhhh…Dang It. They see us!"

The card soldier's shot at them. But not one shot hit them.

As they made it to the Fortress of door's the old man said. "You'll have to jump!"

"What's with all the jumping here!"

"Just jump!"

"No! I am not going to kill myself over a book!"

"Fine then fall!"

The old man said pushing him out of the basket he sitting in.

"You better hope you never see me again!" Johnny said when he was on the ground.

After tons of running around Johnny found a red Spray can.

"Is this pepper spray or an aerosol can?"

"Nether! It's called Rage."

"Well, if this is a weapon this sucks!"

"It's not you spray your self in the face and you go on a killer Massacre."

"Really, that's it?"

"Yes"

Johnny sprayed himself in face and yelled in pain.

"You don't say it would hurt!"

"I better leave now."

After killing and tons of other gory things The Cheshire cat reappeared. The room looked like a scene out of the Shining.

"Johnny, were are you?"

Johnny jumped out and scared the Cheshire cat

"Heres, Johnny!"

"Please don't do that."

"Ok. Lets keep going!"

After tons of running and what not he found him self on the wall.

The window to the Skool was open so he jumped through it.

The Skool Dazes have begun!

* * *

More to come! Review!


End file.
